New Sailor Scouts
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: three sailor scouts, their bio, their names, their scout names and everything about them


**New Sailor Scouts**

**Scout Name: Sailor Mikey Way------Protector, Guardian and Watcher of all the Planets in her Solar System**

**Real Name: Liane Shiman**

**Hair Style: Long Curly Brown Hair with Pink Ribbons on both sides of her head**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Transformation: "Mikey Way Power"**

**Uniform Color: Light Blue with Red**

**Weapon: Carries a Staff that holds her powers**

**Alias: Princess Liane**

**Known Attacks: "Mikey Galaxy Sonic" "Mikey Planet Cosmo" "Mikey Way Sonic"**

**Age: 28 years old (really 28,000 years old)**

**Race: Unknown but she thinks she is a Lurairian like Sailor Moon**

**Status: Guardian of the Sailor Scouts**

**Family: Queen Kiela-------------Mother**

**-----------King Noel---------------Father**

**-----------Princess Nari-----------Sister**

**-----------Prince Ziki---------------Broher**

**Home Planet: Earth**

**Lover: Kyle Hitoshi**

**Hobbies: Watching the Sailor Scouts(it is her job)**

**Collecting Barbie Dolls**

**Favorite Food: Sushi, Pizza, Shrimp, Hot Dogs, Fried Snails, Tacos, Ribs, Sesame Chicken and Crab Legs**

**Favorite Animal: Wolves**

**Favorite Music: Romantic Music**

**Favorite Country: All the countries (She traveled everywhere before she found the Sailor Scouts)**

**Birth date: July 21**

**Blood Type: A Positive**

**Favorite Movie: Magical Movies and Comedy Movies**

**Languages: Speaks all the Languages when she traveled the world**

**Favorite Color: Purple and Dark Blue**

**Mood: Quiet, Friendly and Nice**

**School: Police Academy**

**Past History: Liane Shiman aka Princess Liane aka Sailor Mikey Way is the Protector and Guardian of the Sailor Scouts.**

**When Liane was born after God created everything in the Universe, her mom and dad thought that their daughter was supposed to the servant of Sailor Pluto**

**But one year after Liane was born, Queen Serenity come to their planet: Mikey Way and told Liane's parents that there was no Sailor Mikey Way alive so Queen Serenity made Liane the new Sailor Mikey Way.**

**So Queen Serenity told Liane/Sailor Mikey Way to visit Earth one day when she turned nineteen years old to watch the Inner and Outer Sailor Scouts without being seen in her normal form by the Sailor Scouts but as Sailor Mikey Way she can be seen by them.**

**Her Sailor Scout Form made friends with the Sailor Scouts but her normal form shy spies on them without her being seen by them.**

**Her family sometimes visits her when she is not watching the Sailor Scouts**

**Scout Name: Sailor Reaper, Servant to Sailor Saturn**

**Real Name: Rebina Hinaka**

**Hair Style: Long Black Hair with a black ribbon on the back of her head**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Height: 4'3**

**Weight: 113 lbs**

**Transformation: "Reaper Soul Power"**

**Uniform Color: Black**

**Weapon: Carries a scythe that stores her powers in.**

**Alias: Rebina the Grim Reaper**

**Known Attacks: "Reaping Silent Wall" "Reaping Prism Power" "Reaping Thunder"**

**Age: 19 years old (really 9,000 years old)**

**Race: Reaper**

**Status: Servant to Sailor Saturn**

**Lover: No One**

**Family: Jaze Hinaka--------Mother---------Decreased**

**----------Barga Hinaka------Father**

**----------Princess Saturn---Adoptive Mother**

**----------Sailor Saturn-------Master**

**Home Planet: Earth**

**Hobbies: Watching died people souls**

**-Collecting Death Books**

**-Being with Sailor Saturn**

**Favorite Food: Ribs, Meat Loaf, Frog Legs, Lasagna and Lo Mein**

**Favorite Animal: Sharks**

**Favorite Music: Mystery Music because she is a mysterious person**

**Favorite Country: Poland**

**Birth Date: March 25**

**Favorite Movie: Killing Movies**

**Languages: Speaks Japanese**

**Favorite Color: Purple, Red and Black**

**Mood: Quiet, Shy and Scared**

**School: Reaper Academy**

**Past History: Rebina Hinaka aka Rebina the Grim Reaper aka Sailor Reaper-Servant to Sailor Saturn**

**When Rebina was born so was the Grim Reaper, Rebina killed her mother by accident when she touched her mother's skin and her father realized that his newborn daughter is the servant of Sailor Saturn**

**So Rebina's father took her to see Queen Serenity to see if his daughter is the servant of Sailor Saturn and Queen Serenity said yes and sent a message to Princess Saturn's Kingdom to come to her Kingdom.**

**Princess Saturn come to Queen Serenity's Kingdom really fast and notice something death in the newborn baby's aura.**

**Queen Serenity told Princess Saturn to raise Rebina as her own but as a servant also.**

**So Princess Saturn adopts the child as her own and told the child's father that he can visit his daughter.**

**So all her life Rebina thought Princess Saturn was real mother but Princess Saturn never her all her life.**

**Scout Name: Sailor Asteroid**

**Real Name: Hiana Bong**

**Hair Style: Long Straight Brown Hair with Red Highlights**

**Eye Color: Pink**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 121 lbs**

**Transformation: "Asteroid Power"**

**Uniform Color: Brown**

**Weapon: Throws asteroids at her enemies**

**Alias: Princess Hiana and The Destroyer**

**Known Attacks: Asteroid Kicking Wall" "Asteroid Silent Blast"**

**Age: 18 years old (really 8,00 years old when she was frozen)**

**Race: Asteroids**

**Status: Princess of the Asteroids**

**Family: Queen Zylia--------------Mother**

**----------King Hinry----------------Father**

**----------Princess Mirion----------Sister**

**----------Prince Tieya---------------Brother**

**----------Princess Litty-------------Sister**

**Home Planet: Earth**

**Lover: Sir Tearn Mika**

**Hobbies: Collecting Space Rocks**

**-Watching Shooting Stars**

**Favorite Food: Hot Fries, Meatball Subs, Bologna and Curly Fries**

**Favorite Animal: Dogs**

**Favorite Music: Dramatic Music**

**Favorite Country: Japan and Egypt**

**Birth Date: February 3**

**Blood Type: O Negative**

**Favorite Movie: Space Movies**

**Languages: Japanese**

**Favorite Color: Brown and Yellow**

**Mood: Sweet, Friendly and Quiet**

**School: Teacher School (learning to be a Teacher)**

**Past History: Hiana Bong aka The Destroyer aka Princess Hiana aka Sailor Asteroid**

**When Hiana was six years old, she was watching the stars outside of her room from the palace, she saw some shooting stars.**

**Her mother saw her daughter watching them and told her daughter that she was the chosen one to be the legendary Sailor Asteroid when she turns eleven years old.**

**When Hiana turned eleven, her father took her to the Kingdom's temple's guardians.**

**The guardians did a ritual for Hiana to become Sailor Asteroid and forty minutes later------Sailor Asteroid**

**After the ritual was done, they notice the temple collapsing**

**It was Sailor Asteroid for doing this and for their foolish mistake for creating the legendary Sailor Asteroid so Hiana's parents freezes her forever so Sailor Asteroid can't destroy stuff.**

**So nine years later, Hiana's mother gave birth to another daughter, one day Princess Mirion saw some shooting stars from her window.**

**Mirion's father come in and saw his daughter watching the stars.**

**So after an hour talk with her father, her parents showed her older sister and so after fifth teen years later, someone freed Sailor Asteroid.**

**So Sailor Asteroid is on her own while her family is looking for her, she lives on Earth with the Sailor Scouts**


End file.
